Dear PJO Characters
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: The PJO fanfiction writers had it with the "Dear Fanfiction" letters. One-shot.


**Chapter 1**

Jenny and Mark were relaxing on the couch together. They were watching _Inception _until a piece of paper flew out of the chimney and into Jenny's lap. Confused, Jenny picked it up and read it.

_Dear jengirlforever,_

_I will never, ever love Nico. I am a Hunter for crying out loud._

_Sincerely,_

_Thalia_

Jenny tapped Mark on the shoulder. Mark paused the movie, looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Jenny showed him the letter she just got. He read it and when he was done, started laughing.

"You were doing a _Thalico _story, Jen?" cried Mark, "No wonder Thalia sent that!"

"Hey!," complained Jenny, "It isn't bad as the other _Thalico _stories."

"Listen Jenny," said Mark, "When you are comparing yourself with poor writers, that isn't saying much."

Another piece of paper shot out of the chimney; this time, it landed in Mark's lap. Mark picked it up and read it while Jenny read over his shoulder.

_Dear Douche Bag King 01,_

_I will never love that jerk, Travis Stoll. Nor will I love his brother._

_Very mad,_

_Katie Gardener_

This time, Jenny laughed.

"You are doing a _Tratie _story?" she giggled, "That's so sweet."

Mark blushed but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, many letters burst out of the chimney and into the two teenagers. Soon, a huge paper pile was sitting on the couch, watching _Inception._

Two heads poked out of the paper pile; they were stunned at the amount of spam mail that just came.

"Wow," said Jenny, "This is like a scene from _Harry Potter_."

"Yeah," remarked Mark, "Except there are no owls."

"O RLY," said Hedwig who was on top of Mark's head.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this happened to anyone else?" said Mark to Jenny as they took a walk around the block.<p>

"Hey! Mark!" yelled someone behind them.

They turned around; it was their fellow fanfiction writer, Sonya.

"I got tons of letters from the PJO gang," she gasped. She shoved some letters into their hands.

Mark and Jenny started reading the letters.

_Dear Smartie4life,_

_I'm a virgin goddess. Therefore, I can't have kids._

_Sincerely,_

_Artemis_

_._

_Dear Smartie4life,_

_We will never like Mary-Sues. Just stop writing._

_Sincerely,_

_The PJO cast_

_._

_Dear Smartie4life,_

_I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!_

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Jackson_

"Dude," said Jenny, "How many letters did you get?"

"Lots," replied Sonya, "But this is pretty common. Every day, Fanfiction writers all over the world get angry letters from the canon characters because they want to let the writers know how bad Fanfiction writing is."

"Yeah," said Mark, "But there are some good writers out there on Fanfiction who don't deserve to get spammed. Let's send _them _a letter."

"Great idea!" said Jenny, "Let's go get a big postcard and large pieces of paper!"

The three friends ran to a supermarket to get the supplies.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at Camp Half Blood.<p>

Chiron was confused when the Cyclopes mailman was carrying a very large postcard towards the Big House. The Cyclopes gave it to him and went back to his car to drive off.

Chiron read the postcard address and saw that the postcard was from some PJO Fanfiction writers.

"Oh boy," thought Chiron, "Were the campers spamming again?"

Later, Chiron bought the card out at lunch. Some campers were looking at it with interest. Chiron banged his hoof on the floor to get the campers' attention.

"Attention," he said in a loud voice, "We have just received a letter from some PJO Fanfiction writers."

A lot of the campers cheered.

"They saw the errors of their ways," shouted Percy with glee.

"They want to apologize," yelled Annabeth.

Everyone kept talking until Chiron banged his hoof again. He nodded at Mr. D and the god snapped his fingers. The letter came out the postcard and stood, opened in front of the campers.

Because of the letter's largeness, everyone could read what the letter said.

_**Dear PJO characters,**_

_**WE DON'T CARE!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Some annoyed writers**_


End file.
